Escondendo uma Espada num Sorriso
by SoujiroNoTeken
Summary: Um pequeno incidente durante as viagens de Soujiro através do Japão, alguns anos depois da derrota frente a Kenshin. Um 'pequeno incidente' que poderá mudar a vida de Sou-Chan


A noite aproxima-se enquanto a Lua cresce no céu até se tornar soberana. A Lua parece dar uma sensação irreal de protecção, alumiando as almas que vagueiam pela noite...cada uma procurando algo diferente. Algumas vingança, outras sangue, outras ambas. Esta é a história de alguem que procura...a paz.

O fim da tarde aproxima-se. Uma brisa suave faz-se sentir pelas ruas ainda movimentadas. As pessoas caminham pela rua como se tivessem pressa de viver. Cada uma falando sobre os assuntos mais fúteis e inúteis. Soujiro caminha pela rua, envolvido nos seus pensamentos profundos.

1 ano antes...

"Os mais fortes vivem...os fracos morrem. É essa a lei por onde a natureza se rege..."

Soujiro esboça um sorriso na cara. Embora por dentro a sua harmonia tenha sido simplesmente quebrada pelas palavras de Kenshin, ele sorri para que as suas emoções não possam ser notadas, tornando cada ataque imprevísivel. Mas desta vez ele está visivelmente perturbado...

Soujiro movimenta-se rapidamente na direcção de Kenshin. Enquanto ele se prepara para executar o seu golpe, ele nota o movimento da perna esquerda de Himura, seguido de um clarão e o sentimento de o seu corpo ser perfurado superficialmente. Embora este momento tenha durado apenas 1 segundo, pareceu minutos. Os seus pés levantam-se bruscamente do chão enquanto o seu corpo se projecta rapidamente no ar...

"N-não pode ser..." pensa Soujiro enquanto o seu corpo é projectado implacavelmente pelo ar.

O seu corpo bate secamente contra o chão de madeira do Dojo. Soujiro fecha os olhos por um momento. Ele sabe onde falhou. Sabe que não falhou apenas no combate, mas em 10 anos da sua vida, seguindo um homem que não estava certo. Apesar de tudo, esse homem salvou-o...

"Poderão os ideais que eu aprendi a acreditar estar errados?" pensa Soujiro enquanto abre de novo os olhos. O seu corpo jaz no chão, sem forças para fazer um unico movimento. As dores atravessam o seu corpo enquanto uma lágrima de emoção corre pela face de Soujiro.

"Poderá este homem estar certo? Os fracos merecem viver?"

Kenshin volta a colocar a espada na bainha, enquanto olha de novo ao corpo semi-inerte de Soujiro.

'Eu estava...errado...?'

'Soujiro...todos merecem uma chance de viver e ser felizes neste mundo...foi por isso que lutei, foi por isso que me tornei o Hitokiri Battousai, nome que lamento muito...mas enterrei o passado...porque tenho quem cuide e se preocupe comigo...'

Soujiro sorri levemente. Um sorriso verdadeiro, não um falso que ele costumava esboçar para esconder o seu interior turbulento...as lágrimas invadem os seus olhos e teimam em rolar pela sua face...

'Vamos Sanosuke...' Soujiro observa enquanto as duas figuras saem, fechando de novo os olhos e tentando acalmar o turbilhão que gira incessantemente na sua mente.

Actualmente

Soujiro caminha completamente desligado do mundo movimentado que o rodeia. De repente ele e uma linda rapariga chocam um no outro. A rapariga estava vestida com um kimono azul clarinho, e o seu cabelo solto, enquanto o vento lhe acariciava o cabelo suavemente. As flores que ela trazia na mão caiem, enquanto os olhares dos dois se fixam um no outro. Segundos depois, a rapariga baixa-se para apanhar as flores, enquanto Soujiro acordando do extâse ajuda-a a apanhar as flores. São rosas brancas, que deitam um odor suave e agradável

'Desculpe...' Pede Soujiro enquanto ajuda a apanhar as flores 'Não...não faz mal...' responde a rapariga timidamente.

Segundos mais tarde, cada um segue o seu caminho. Soujiro observa a rapariga enquanto ela se afasta entre as pessoas. A rapariga deita um último olhar, enquanto sorri timidamente...

"Talvez valha a pena viver..." pensa Soujiro enquanto retoma o caminho do motel. 'Talvez valha mesmo...'

Chove.

Enquanto os pingos de chuva que caem insistentemente dum céu cinzento e pesado, não é isso que vai impedir Soujiro de caminhar para o interior da floresta. A sua personalidade encaixa simplesmente com o tempo pesado e estranho que se faz sentir neste dia de primavera, enkuanto as flores de cerejeira esperam o sol brilhante para desabrochar.

Soujiro chega rapidamente á Orla da Floresta, caminhando agora para seu interior. O ambiente pesado e soturno, e o caracter negro do arvoredo não o demovem de continuar o seu caminho. Pelo contrário, ele sabe que quanto mais rápido fizer o seu caminho até Kyoto, melhor será.

"Era simplesmente linda..." - Soujiro pensa enquanto a sua memória é levada até a tarde anterior, ao pequeno acidente com a rapariga de kimono azul claro.

"Linda até demais...é pena que dubiamente os nossos caminhos se voltem a cruzar"

Soujiro continua os seu caminho por entres as arvores verdes e troncos espessos. Insectos de todo o tipo povoam o solo da floresta, aproveitado cada raio solar que se infiltra pelas copas das árvores.

"Os mais fortes vivem...os mais fracos perecerão...como pude pensar que esta lógica estava correcta." - Pensa Soujiro em voz alta. No entanto a sua linha de pensamento é bruscamente quebrada aquando da chegada dum grito aos seus ouvidos. É uma mulher. Soujiro corre o mais rápido que pode, usando das suas fortes pernas e velocidade extraordinária para chegar ao local.

No local..

Soujiro depara-secom três homens e uma mulher de joelhos no chão. Um dos homens aperta o seu pescoço violentamente enquanto a rapariga geme de dor.

"Vais fazer exactamente o que nós quisermos. E depois...depois as nossas lâminas saboreão o sangue puro das tuas veias ahahah"

Os outros homens riem em conjunto, espantando as aves em volta com tal ruído assutador. Ninguem dá por conta da chegada de Soujiro.

"Vais pousa-la imediatamente, para teu bem" - Soujiro caminha lentamente na direcção do primeiro homem, parando a alguns metros e pondo a mão direita sobre a espada.

"Ohohoh, criança vai para casa, o Natal ainda não chegou!"

Soujiro sorri suavemente.

"Estás a rir-te? Terás de provar o aço. Ensinem a essa criança quem realmente manda na vida dele agora"

"Hai!" Respondem os dois individuos em conjunto.

Os dois homens, dão um passo em direcção a Soujiro. O primeiro, mede cerca de um metro e oitenta e cinco, feições brancas e lábios finos. Ele tira da sua espada e avança contra Soujiro o mais rápido que pode.

Soujiro evita o golpe, fazendo com que o homem que o atacou falhasse o golpe e a sua espada atingisse o chão, levantando alguma poeira.

"Argh, Watsuki, nem numa criança consegues acertar?"

Watsuki, lança um olhar furioso ao seu companheiro, enquanto este tem uma expressão divertida na face.

"Hmpf. Desta vez não falharei. Tiveste muita sorte míudo, mais alguns segundos de vida. So me pergunto porque tens uma espada, se duvido que possas sequer com o peso dela ahahah!"

Soujiro volta a sorrir.

"Come aço puto!" Exclama Watsuki enquanto corre contra Soujiro. Soujiro praticamente desaparece no ar, enquanto salta. Watsuki olha em todas as direcções, e finalmente para cima. Tarde demais. A lâmina de Soujiro prefura o ombro de Watsuki, prefurando o coração, e saindo do corpo já inerte de Watsuki pera virilha

O corpo cai no chão, já inerte, sem qualquer sinal de vida.

"Ele não sentiu dor. Foi rápido demais para isso. Agora deixem a rapariga em paz, ou nenhum de entre vós será poupado."

"O-o que lhe f-fizeste?" Gagueja o segundo homem enquanto retira a espada da bainha.

"Proporcionei-lhe uma morte rápida e indolor. Foi a recompensa pela sua teimosia."

"T-tu...MORRE!" Exclama o segundo homem enquanto avança o mais rápido que pode para Soujiro. Soujiro dá três passos rápidos na direcção do indíviduo e inicia o ataque. Insere a espada pela parte lateral da barriga da vítima, enquanto apoia a mão na espada para forçar o seu caminho através dos corpo do homem. Ouve-se um pequeno estalo. Foi a espinha a partir-se com a passagem da espada.

Soujiro volta-se para o terceiro homem. Enquanto estuda o possível adversário, o seu olhar atenta na rapariga. É a mesma rapariga que ele tinha encontrado no meio da rua no dia anterior. Soujiro volta de novo o seu olhar para o homem que resta.

"Vou pedir que pouses a menina gentilmente. Ao contrário dos dois homems que perdeste aqui hoje, poderás ter a sorte de escapar se o fizeres."

"Eu não obedeço a ordens de ninguem. Especialmente de putos com mania que sabem mexer em espadas. Só porque conseguiste vencer dois dos meus melhores homens, não significa que poderás vencer o seu mestre."

"Recusas-te a aceitar o meu pedido. Far-te-ei provar a justiça celeste"

O chefe do bando empunha uma espada longa, de fabrico chinês. A espada é adornada com dragões, que reluzem a pouca luz solar. A lâmina foi cuidadosamente limpa,embora mostre alguns vestígios de sangue recente.

"Nesta era Meiji, o materialismo tornou a vida a muita gente dificil. Eu, um antigo samurai, tenho de roubar para comer. Como...como pode a honra de um homem descer tão baixo?" - Diz o chefe do bando, denotando-se claramente o rancor na sua voz

"Como pode a horna de um samurai descer tão baixo a ponto de violar uma mulher? Forçá-la a fazer aquilo que ela se recusa a fazer. Isso é tudo menos honroso, apenas repudiante, e digno de ratos de esgoto." - Diz Soujiro enquanto olha fixamente o assasino a sua frente

"Tu não és simplesmente uma criança...tu és...um Hitokiri...não um como os que trabalham para mim para comer...mas um verdadeiro Hitokiri. Nunca pensei que tais individuos ainda restassem na era Meiji. Estou curioso por saber a tua história. Talvez me a possas contar...NO DIA EM QUE NOS REURNI-NOS NO INFERNO!"

O ex-samurai ataca Soujiro rapida e agilmente. Soujiro bloqueia eficazmente o ataque, enquanto os seus olhos se fixam na lamina do ex-samurai. O sangue e recente, tanto que o seu cheiro familiar e sentido por Soujiro.

Soujiro empunha a espada ao nivel da sua face. Os seus olhos parecem-se aos de um Hitokiri.

"Desiste" Sussura suave e friamente Soujiro

"NEM PENSES" - Grita o homem furioso. A Rapariga assiste ao combate, um pouco inexpressiva. O homem avança rapidamente contra Soujiro, usando as duas mãos para segurar no cabo e empunhando a espada horizontalmente ao nível do pescoço. Soujiro usa a sua velocidade e avança alguns metros contra o ex-samurai.

A medida que Soujiro ganha velocidade extrema, três palavras surgem na sua mente"

'Tenken Sukuchi Ryu'

Os dois, Soujiro e o ex-samurai, aproximam-se finalmente o suficiente para atacarem-se. Em apenas um segundo, Soujiro retira a espada da bainha a uma velocidade superior a deus. A espada de Soujiro, choca-se contra a espada de fabrico chinesa do seu oponente. Ao primeiro contacto as duas espadas emitem faísca devido ao choque, á medida que o ataque se executa, a espada do ex-samurai racha e parte, abrindo caminho contra o peito do seu oponente. A lâmina entra pela parte lateral do peito, prefurando os pulmões e coração, partindo as costelas e quebrando a espinha. Finalmente a lâmina sai pelo outro extremo do corpo. Tudo isto em apenas um simples e curto segundo. A vítima, não teve sequer oportunidade de sentir a dor, e o seu corpo é projectado pelo ar, devido a força restante do impacto do ataque.

"A chuva de sangue" - Pensa Soujiro enquanto fecha os olhos. O sangue espalhou-se por uma grande área, dado a força do ataque.

Soujiro limpa o sangue da espada com um movimento rápido pelo ar, e volta a meter a sua espada na bainha. Depois, ele olha para a expressão da rapariga, ainda incrédula pelo que assistiu nos ultimos cinco minutos.

"Eles já não te podem fazer mal..." - Susurra Soujiro enquanto se aproxima da rapariga.

"O-obrigado..." - Susurra a rapariga enquanto tenta esboçar um sorriso. "Eu poderia ter-me defendido, mas...não tenho a minha arma"

"Arma?" - Pergunta Soujiro espantado

"A minha Staff." - Responde a rapariga agora visivelmente recuperada do choque. "Eu chamo-me Yuna. Sou uma summoner. Salvaste-me a vida, tou-te a dever muito"

"Summoner?" Pergunta Soujiro

"Hmmm...parece que não percebeste bem. Por exemplo, eu posso chamar uma besta mitológica para me defender. Como por exemplo...huuummm...ahhh..."

"Oro?"

"AHHHH! Já sei! Que coisa! Tipo Odin e esse tipo!"

"Parece-me que não é algo que esteja ao alcance da minha compreensão...talvez não seja mesmo para eu perceber...de qualquer maneira, parece-me que tenhas de ter um pouco de cuidado na proxima vez que saires de casa sozinha."

Soujiro volta-se e dá dois passos na direcção que seguia antes do incidente, mas é interrompido pela voz de Yuna...

"Podes ao menos dizer-me...o teu nome?"

"Seta Soujiro" - Responde Soujiro com um suave sorriso na face

"Awww...eu vou contigo, não me parece boa ideia eu ficar por aqui sozinha né?" Yuna sorri levemente.

"Não me importo..." Diz Soujiro enquanto sorri

"Vamos..."

Para trás, os três cadáveres ficam, enquanto os pingos de chuva se misturam com as poças de sangue que jazem no chão. Soujiro e Yuna chegam á saída da Floresta uma hora depois.

Soujiro olha para o céu, e vê-o ainda mais escuro e ameaçador.

"Vai nevar dentro em pouco." Soujiro repara na roupa reduzida de Yuna. "Essas roupas não me parecem adequadas para uma possível tempestade de neve..."

"Oh não! Nem penses em dizer uma coisa dessas!" Responde Yuna aflita

"Não me parece que seja motivo de preocupação...chegaremos a Kyoto dentro de duas horas. Poderemos apanhar muito pouco da tempestade se conseguirmos chegar lá a tempo."

"É bom que tenhas razão..." Responde Yuna com um ar zangado e ameaçador

"Hmmm...err...também espero..." Responde Soujiro embaraçado perante a expressão zangada de Yuna.

Soujiro e Yuna voltam a caminhar, o mais rápido que podem. O vento começa a fazer-se sentir enquanto Yuna começa a tremer. Soujiro para, e repara que alguns flocos de neve começaram já a cair. Soujiro tira o kimono azul claro, e põe-o á volta de Yuna, enquanto sorri suavemente, com uma expressão igualmente suave nos olhos.

Yuna sorri igualmente, num gesto de retribuição a Soujiro.

"Sou-Chan" começa Yuna. Soujiro olha para o lado enquanto Yuna, com uma expressão suave diz:

"Obrigado"

Soujiro desvia o olhar, embaraçado. Nota-se que as suas faces começam a ficar ligeiramente vermelhas. Yuna sorri divertida.

"awwwwwww!" exclama Soujiro " Não devias..."

"Oh..!" Exclama Yuna. Neste momento, a queda de flocos de neve começa a intensificar-se

"Temos que ir. O mais rápido possível!" Exclama Soujiro.

Os dois caminham cada vez mais rápido, Yuna tem cada vez mais dificuldades em avançar. Cedo, a pequena intempérie torna-se uma verdadeira nevasca.

"Não vamos conseguir, o vento é forte demais" Diz Yuna enquanto se agarra ao braço de Soujiro.

"Vamos conseguir..." Sorri Soujiro confiante

Quinze minutos após, Soujiro começa a perceber que Yuna não tem mais forças..."Vamos morrem aqui não vamos?" - Diz Yuna "Eu não deixo" - Retoca Soujiro

Soujiro, por entre a fúria branca da natureza, distingue uma forma na neve a alguns metros. "Vamos!" - exclama Soujiro "Aonde? Nós não temos tempo par anos desviarmos! Nós não vamos conseguir, vamos morrer sem esperança que alguem nos encontre e..."

Soujiro aproxima-se da forma enorme que tinha discernido entre a nevasca cerrada. Era uma cabana.

"Agradece a deus...estamos salvos" Diz Soujiro com um sorriso leve e natural

"Parece...que sim..." Responde Yuna com um sorriso suave, embora apagado, devido a sua fraqueza. Os dois entram, e deparam com uma cabana abandonada.

Uma mesa, uma cadeira e um livro. Era tudo o que se encontrava no seu interior. Soujiro olha par ao lado direito, e vê um cobertor, coberto de pó e roto e alguns sítios.

Yuna caminha até a mesa, e sopra o livro. O pó que se encontrava sobre a capa paira e Yuna tosse durante alguns segundos. Soujiro sorri levemente a Yuna, e ela retribui o sorriso.

"Potências Ocidentais - Comércio e Guerra" Diz Yuna, citando o título do livro

"Hmn?" Pergunta Soujiro algo confuso.

"é o título do livro." Responde Yuna, quase susurrando.

Yuna senta-se no chão, encostando a cabeça a parede, olhando pensativa pela janela, enquanto a natureza cobre tudo de branco furiosamente. Soujiro repara que ela treme sem parar. Soujiro agarra no cobertor cizento e cobre a Yuna com ele. Ela olha suavemente para Soujiro e pergunta:

"E tu?"

"Eu fico bem...não vais passar frio e ficar doente, e tu sabes bem que ja apanhaste frio que chegue. Agora, fecha os olhos e dorme"

"Não..o cobertor por si só pouco calor faz"

Soujiro procura pela sala por mais algo que possa servir para a aquecer, sem sucesso.

"Não percebeste..."

"Hmn?" pergunta Soujiro

"A unica maneira de criar algum calor, e estarmos juntinhos aqui debaixo do cobertor...porque um cobertor comido pelas traças não ajuda muito...não é Soujiro-kun?"

Soujiro cora imediatamente, e desvia o olhar do olhar doce da Yuna.

"Talvez...talvez seja o melhor."

Soujiro enfia-se suavemente debaixo do cobertor enquanto Yuna se chega a ele suavemente. A face de Soujiro fica completamente vermelha, e ele tenta desviar os olhos..até que o seu olhar encontra o olhar doce da Yuna, e acontece o inesperado...

Os olhares encontram-se suave e docemente enquanto os lábios e linguas se encontram logo a seguir. Os olhos dos dos dois fecham-se enquanto as mãos percorrem o corpo de cada um...As linguas misturam-se suavemente uma na outra, enquanto os corpos aquecem...

A tempestade passa no dia seguinte. Yuna acorda com a cabeça sobre o peito de Soujiro, que ainda dorme suavemente como um anjo. Yuna faz um olhar doce e volta a deitar-se. Soujiro abre os olhos e sorri para Yuna

"Eu não quero sair daqui Sou-Chan..."

"Nem eu Yunie...quero que este momento dure para sempre"

Yuna sorri suavemente, encontrando o olhar e os lábios de Soujiro Chan, terminando num beijo suave e doce...

...E é daqui que vêm os meninos e meninas.;;V Obrigado por lerem ;; 


End file.
